


Checkpoint

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #5 - Overworked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkpoint

  
They had always been there to check on one another, monitor the amount of sleep the other got, whether they each had time to eat – you know, the essentials. As the original two youngest, before Kyuhyun appeared and stole their collective magnae status – although Kibum _could_ act like an old fogy – they took it upon themselves to be each other’s checkpoint.

It really started to become commonplace, a habit, to see them act in this manner when Super Junior KRY was formed and suddenly Ryeowook walked around with permanent suitcases under his eyes – not just bags, much large than bags. Kibum worried over him and was always at the door with a meal when the eternal magnae returned home – a meal that he sometimes laced with sleeping medication to ensure that at least every once in a while, his friend got enough sleep. But he never, ever made his elder stop working, knowing the good he was doing both for Super Junior and himself.

Ryeowook returned the favor during the filming of Kibum’s first drama. However, being an overprotective sort when it came to his friends, he took the gesture a step further, calling in sick for Kibum every once in a while, giving him a chance to stop pulling the hairs from his head with stress, and time to smooth away his own suitcases with sleep.

It took a while before they realized that they loved each other, Kibum not putting much thought into that aspect of his life – it was a given for so long – and Ryeowook being as slow as Donghae. It took the other members whining that neither of the two gave them the same amount of care that they did each other, and a bout of ribbing that they were probably dating already and had been for some time. They were each shocked in their own way, but Kibum recovered faster, placing his lips over Ryeowook’s and murmuring “Thank you” into a kiss.


End file.
